Percy, Son of Poseidon and Hecate
by trollalalala
Summary: What if Percy was not a DEMI-god, but was a godling? What if no one knew, not even himself? What if he was a son of Poseidon and Hecate? Read about his story, starting from the very beginning. Rated T for some suggestive content and swearing.
1. Prologue

Perseus Son of Poseidon and Hecate: Prologue

* * *

This is a story that was never told, until now. This is a story that should've been told, but wasn't. This was a story that no one knew, until when decades later, evidence came to the surface and confessions were made. This is the story of how a powerful minor goddess, that was almost completely forgotten, changed the world, and all the things that happened because of it.

A warning to the reader: this account may not be completely accurate even though it consists of several different accounts of the story. Memories do get fuzzy over time, especially for immortals…

* * *

It all began with the end.

But let's start at the beginning, shall we.

Everything in the world was well. Hecate's hounds were sleepier than ever, the Olympians were as oblivious as ever, and the monster sightings had actually been high enough to send heroes on quests.

And then, everything changed.

Hecate, who didn't even have the title of "Lady", had seen something far beyond what she should have seen. Or perhaps it was better that she saw it.

The Titans were preparing to rise, and Gaea was also slowly awakening. Her suspicions had arisen when she had heard a humming come from the Earth, and when her dogs started barking at what seemed like nothing at all. Hecate could feel the power coming from the earth, an old and ancient power. For decades, the hum was gentle and quiet, only gradually getting louder. If she hadn't had her own earthen abilities, and been wary of her surroundings, she would not have noticed it. The gods, who were too caught up in their own issues, didn't show any sign of noticing it. Even Artemis, who had a strong connection with the earthen surroundings didn't voice any concern. If any of the Olympians noticed it, they would briefly dismiss it, because at the time, all of them had believed that there was nothing that could take them down. If a threat arose, they would quickly produce a powerful demi-god, and let the dilemma solve itself. Yes, that is how the gods worked.

In 1800, the hum became increasingly louder, and emanated with more intensity. Hecate had felt a stirring inside of herself, and she had turned to her powers for help as a last resort. She had tried to stop using them; they were a constant reminder of her betrayal to her family. She was allowed to keep them as a punishment. The Olympians were not as thankful for her alliance as she expected them to be.

She should not have joined the Olympians. She should have died along with her family. She should have…Hecate shook herself from her memories, and sighed.

She focused her mind on the future and strained herself, for time does not give way to just _anybody_. Slowly, she could see a brief image slip through the defenses of time. The view was so startling that Hecate gasped and quickly lost hold on her offensive line up.

She should have seen it before. Gaea was preparing to rise, and was waking quickly. Within a century or two, she would be awake, and the Olympians would be dethroned.

In the process, the world would be destroyed. Civil wars would sprout across the continents. Demigods would be fighting _Titans_. They would not win. She saw so many lives flash between her eyes in mere seconds. Millions of lives, and eventually billions.

Hecate had carefully weighed the outcomes. She had wavered between the two choices. If she joined her mother and the Titans, she would be useful to them. Her former family might take her back. Maybe they would forgive her for her betrayal. Maybe if they won, she would be given a place of honor and respect. She could move out of her shabby home and live in palace. She could do what she wanted. When she wanted.

Then, she became nervous. What if the Olympians won? They would kill her. She knew it. She had seen what had happened to traitors. They died a dishonorable death. They had killed some of her family, but worse, took away their abilities. To mortals, that may not seem severe, but to the Titans, it is like being paralyzed forever.

And she had friends on Olympus. Well…somewhat anyhow. And if the Olympians won, she might be able to be an Olympian if she made a big enough contribution. No…that was impossible. The Olympians were not accustomed to change. And they wouldn't win anyway.

But what if they did?

She knew the Titans would not be any better rulers, and Gaea would demolish the race of humans. The race she had tried so hard to protect.

After careful thinking for months, she decided. Hecate was a slow thinker, and could be somewhat wishy-washy. Yet, she was determined to be steady with this task. She was to support the Olympians and the demigods. She would try her best to help them win.

Hecate carefully analyzed the Gods' and Goddess' strengths and weaknesses, and she had figured everything out. The gods were powerful. But alone, they would not win. The Titans had strength in numbers and with that, came might.

The Olympians would not join the battle until it was too late. Their pride would contribute to their stupidity, and they would fall. The demigods would fight alone, and they would be split too. Hecate shook her head slowly, with a grim smile. It would take someone powerful to bring the Greeks and Romans together; someone as strong as an Olympian.

She almost laughed outright, something rare for the goddess. None of the Olympians would want to take upon that responsibility, and anyway, they were bound by ancient laws. She needed to send an unknown god or goddess down to earth- one that could go undetected. He or she would lead the Greeks into battle.

For a moment, Hecate considered taking the job upon herself. She was almost completely forgotten; she was sure no one would recognize her. However, with further thinking, she realized that she would not be a very good leader.

Hecate is a very powerful goddess, mind you. She is not confined to just one domain, and she has strength in many. Her abilities are very useful in war if used correctly. However, she did not have much battle experience. Yet, if she produced offspring with the right god, the child could be more powerful than the Big Three combined.

So, she decided to have a child. At first, she had frowned upon having a forced child bearing, but after a few weeks of thinking, she realized it was for the best. It wouldn't be just _any_ child though. It would be a child of the Big Three. Furthermore, it would be her first, so it would have more powers than any of her children to come. She had never been too interested in having children, as she did not want to share her abilities with another. With children, her powers had a chance of lessening.

Her gifts would transfer over to her child, though they would not be as strong. It was like Hecate's powers were a pie, and she was giving a small sliver to someone else- her child. Because this was her first though, there would be more of her gift to share, and the child would have more.

She thought much about the situation. She needed a child from one of the Big Three, and she had looked for holes in the Olympian lineup. That was when she saw that Poseidon would be absent most of the war because he would be fighting some other battle in his realm. That left a gaping hole in the defense, and Hecate realized that she could fill it with a child of Poseidon.

She was to have a child with Poseidon.

Under normal circumstances, the child would be hidden, lies would be told, but eventually, everything would be straightened out. If it took centuries, it took centuries. But matters would be solved. The godling would gain his or her powerful domain, and also would have inherited powers. However, these were not normal circumstances.

That made things very complicated.

Around 2000, The Titans and Primordials would start the uprising. They would be at full power, and they would not hesitate in bringing forth their plans. Gaea would start gaining more strength than ever before. She would find more allies, and if Hecate knew her enough, she would start using the power of other gods and goddesses to fuel herself. Like a parasite.

Hecate knew she didn't have much time to organize everything, so she started to work around 1815.

She used her connection with Hades and Demeter to get records. For years, she studied the papers, and made careful plans. If Athena saw her diagrams, she would have become purple with jealousy. She examined each God and Goddess ever brought into the world, and planned worst-case scenarios. She chose which gods and goddesses she wished to bring into the alliance, and those she did not think much of.

She went to each and every god and goddess's home to meet with them and try to persuade them. Many of them were honored by her presence, and she felt a delightful feeling fill her. She had not been forgotten after all. She targeted the older ones who she knew were bored, and close to fading. They would be the ones most willing to do something. She just needed to trigger something inside of them, and that would start them off.

She was successful with some, but more often, she could not bring over many of the immortals she visited. She didn't mind too much, though. She was fairly confident in having a child with Poseidon, even though she had not thought much about it. She consoled herself by saying she didn't need the child until a century later. She wasn't too concerned about her failures.

That is until she visited a certain minor goddess.

* * *

**Official Version**

**November, 2012**

**A/N: Well, well. That was the prologue of this story that I /hope/ will go farther than last time.**

**For new readers, I attempted to write this story a while ago. ****I forgot about it for a month, wrote random things with no idea where the story was going, and basically produced crap. I'm pretty sure this /still/ will be crap, but let's just hope that it will be better than last time.**

**To returning readers:**

**Wow! *shakes hand* You are awesome. I love you all. I can't wait to publish new chapters! Thanks for sticking with me. This story will change much, so I really, really, suggest reading it all through again!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hecate was in her dark chamber room. Only one lamp light was lit, creating long shadows that stretched across the floor. She was lounging on her couch, eyes closed, elegant ebony black hair cascading down to the floor. Her creamy complexion contrasted against her hair and black gown, making her look young, yet old.

She was again perfecting her plan.

"I'll get him" Hecate thought to herself determinedly, "One way or another, I will get Poseidon and when I do..."

The sound of her doors opening broke her from her current thought, and her startling blue eyes opened to see her best friend, Eris Goddess of Discord, enter.

"Eris to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hecate asked in a detached voice, still worrying about the imperfections of her plan, and stressing about how the fate of the world was being put on a minor goddess' shoulders, aka herself.

"What's wrong with you today, Hecate?" Eris replied curiously, while settling herself down on the sofa across from the one Hecate was lying on.

Eris had been best friends with Hecate since they were born, and she could tell when Hecate wasn't herself.

"Nothing" Hecate replied a little too quickly, as she sat up and smoothed her gown.

"Come on," Eris prodded with a knowing smile, "You know you can trust me with your secrets." Eris put a finger to her lips.

After a little persuasion, Hecate reluctantly said, "Just a little problem with a god."

"It's not Hades again is it?" Eris asked, pounding a fist into her palm, an angry expression on her face that said she was ready to beat some ass.

"No, actually it's one of his brothers," Hecate said with a dreamy look.

"Really, which one?" Eris asked her, her face softening. She was suddenly very interested.

"Poseidon, he has been troubling for me the last few centuries." Hecate grumbled, her face turning into an annoyed one.

"The sea god," Eris murmured thoughtfully.

"What did he do to you?" Eris finally asked.

"Nothing," Hecate sad dejectedly, with a blush, "Nothing! He hasn't even LOOKED at me in 3 years!"

"Why would you want HIM to look at you?" Eris asked, with distaste. When Hecate did not answer Eris looked into Hecate's eyes and saw something that sent shock waves through her body.

"Oh my gods you love Poseidon! Since when?" Eris yelled excitedly.

Even though she was the goddess of strife and discord, she couldn't help but squeal.

"For a few centuries now, but I can't get him to notice me," Hecate said with another exasperated sigh.

She stood up and started pacing around aimlessly. Her long gown trailed behind her like a river.

"Then there's his wife Amphitrite. Gods I hate her," Hecate replied with malice, "I just want need child from him." That last part slipped out unexpectedly. With a gasp, Hecate covered her mouth right away.

"You want to have a child with him?! Wow…" Eris' voice trailed away.

She paused, "Maybe I can help you. What if I told you there was a way for you to get Poseidon to notice you have AND make love to you all in the same day? What would you say?" Eris asked turning to look at her distraught friend.

Hecate stopped walking around and whirled around, grasping Eris' shoulders, "I would love you beyond words." Then, after giving some thought to it, she added, "And give you all the potions and spells you need for a century."

Eris could tell Hecate was desperate, even though she didn't know why.

"I only ask for one thing," Eris said, choosing her words carefully, "If the child is born, will you let me become his or her patron? Swear on Styx."

"Yes, of course. I swear on Styx," Hecate said quickly while thunder rumbled softly. Then she asked, "By the way, would the child have your powers too?"

"Yes, they would even though the child would already be a godling and have its own powers. Anyway, do you accept my offer?" Eris inquired.

"I would do anything to carry Poseidon's child." Hecate whispered, blushing and looking at her feet. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"Good," Eris said with a flip of her hair, "here is what we are going to do." Eris said with a mischievous smile.

The goddess of discord can do wonders.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

** Lord Jace: Thank you so much! I will try to make this as interesting as possible ;)**

** maker0914: More is coming on the way!**

** Guest-who-advised-more-narration-between-dialogue: I tried to do that here. I'm not sure if it is a significant change, but I'll let you see for yourself.**

** emthereble: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

** The Doctor1 fan: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm not so much sure about being a best-selling writer, but I'm glad that my writing was good enough for you! I am in your debt.**

**To everyone who reviewed, favorite-d and followed:**

**I was thinking of listing all of your names, but there were just too many people and I didn't want to bore you guys with those names, so I'll just address you as a whole!**

**Thank you so much for giving us the support! That's the best thing that you can give inexperienced writers. Support, comments and positive stuff! Thank you, you have given us just that.**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, **

**My assistant writer PJandLGequalsLove. This would not have been possible without you. I'm looking forward to many more chapters with you! 33333**

**It's amazing that I got this big of a response in only a few days. Thank you for supporting me and my efforts. **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us are Rick Riordan, so we do not own PJO or its characters. What we do own is the storyline and the words we put on the page, so please don't plagiarize or take our plot. Ask first.**

**ONWARD NOW!**

Chapter 2

A Few minutes Later

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Hecate screamed so loud that some mortals must have heard down on earth. Of course, due to the mist, they probably thought it was an insane eagle that happened to screech out things that sounded like words.

Eris shrugged. "If you want to get Poseidon to notice you, you are going to have to wear this dress. Period."

She was rather unaffected by her friend's tantrum. After all, as the goddess of strife and discord, she had seen much worse.

Eris held up a rather small piece of clothing and Hecate was sure she would be the subject of humiliation for the next century.

"Come on," Eris cooed, "It'll show your curves and a little cleavage. That's his weakness. Beautiful women wearing clothing like this. Trust me!"

Hecate responded by burying her deep scarlet face into her palms. She wasn't exactly the happiest goddess alive at this point. Her cheeks burned at the thought of having to wear such a skimpy dress. And in front of Poseidon!

"You should be glad that I'm not making you wear the other dress," Eris said with authority and confidence.

Hecate groaned. She wasn't nearly as stubborn as Eris, and she REALLY needed that child, so at this point, she was trying to think positively.

"If I wear that," Hecate motioned towards the dress, "what are you going to wear?"

"Oh," Eris replied dismissively, "I'm not joining you."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?! THIS IS YOUR IDEA!" Hecate screamed again.

"Yes, this IS my idea, and MY job in this idea does NOT include following you and Poseidon around and giving you mental tips on how to seduce a man!" The Goddess of Discord said, amused, "Plus, I'm going to be dealing with Amphitrite. She's supposed to be visiting Olympus today."

"I thought she was coming tomorrow!" Hecate exclaimed, even more worried now. She was not enjoying the fact that she had to go forth with the plan even earlier.

"Well," Eris said with a sympathetic look, "So did I, but I guess she changed her plans. That's why we need to do it today. It's either now, or in," Eris counted her fingers for a moment, "10 years."

Hecate groaned again, this time banging her head on the wall in frustration.

Eris pulled her friend away from the wall in amusement.

"Now, now," Eris teased, "We don't want our beautiful goddess getting her face schmushed before seeing her love, do we?"

Hecate replied by cursing under her breath.

Eris just clapped her hands cheerfully, obviously enjoying her friend's reaction. "Do you have the potion?"

"Yes but I don't really want to use it if I don't have to…but If I know Poseidon, he'll need a little nudging into having sex with me," Hecate muttered.

"Alright now!" Eris said gleefully, "Go to your palace and change into this dress!" She handed her the dress and Hecate, as if on cue, turned a deep shade of red.

"And you MUST wear everything else that I laid out for you, and don't forget the perfume. And NO SKIPPING OUT on ANYTHING either, no matter how it looks! Is that understood, Missy?" Eris ordered.

"Okay, okay," Hecate raised her arms in mock surrender, "Fine, but if this doesn't turn out the way you promised, and I get humiliated in any shape or form, I am blaming YOU. I swear on the RIVER STYX."

Thunder rumbled in the sky to solidify the oath. With that, Hecate stomped of to her palace, which wasn't too far away, all while muttering….some explicit content…

"Fair deal. Now off with you! We don't have too much time to waste if you want that child!" Eris called to the retreating back of Hecate.

As soon as Hecate was out of side, Eris rushed back into her palace. She had never been so excited, and she hadn't tampered with some one's love life in FOREVER!

Eris sat down at her cauldron, and dropped two objects into the bubbling water. They instantly disappeared in a puff of steam. One of them was a feather from Amphitrite's crown, and the other was one of Poseidon's seashells. She muttered a few Greek phrases before getting up and going to her looking glass. She saw Poseidon and Amphitrite in a heated argument, and she knew that her concoction had succeeded.

"Alright Amphy. You better be ready for what is about to come, because I have a LOT in store for you tonight." Eris thought to herself as she chuckled mercilessly.

Eris plopped down into her ever-so-soft sofa and waited for Amphitrite to arrive in her palace.

"Creating discord is SUCH a beautiful art!" Eris sighed.

Who knew such a beautiful goddess would cause such a dark kind of mischief?

**A/N **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was Okay? Any places that you thought we could improve in? Tell us in a LONGGGG, JUICY REVIEW. Or PM me. ^-^**


	4. AN REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A/N **

**Okay, sorry guys. I may have bitten off more than I could handle. **

**But I AM NOT abandoning this story! I'm just not sure which one should be my number one priority on Fanfiction. **

**So, I would really apreciate it if you just voted on my poll. I'd be more than grateful. **

**Thank you for being faithful to me all this time.**

**Just please vote for one of the choices for my poll. PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, Sorry for such a late update. I was caught up in other matters and couldn't find the time to write and update. I'm truly very sorry. As always, thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited or followed. It means a lot to me. Thanks for sticking with me. you guys are great. Also, thanks to PJ for being an awesome partner!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us ae Rick Riordan, so we do not own anything that belongs to him. Story line and original characters belong to us, so please ask before using.**

Chapter 3

Afer successfully avoiding the outfit for half an hour by taking a shower, tidying her study, and running around like a head-less chicken, Hecate stood in front of her body length-long mirror, just staring at her reflection. She felt ready to die. Okay, not die, but just hide in a hole forever.

"Speculum!" (latin for mirror) She whispered, "I call upon you for assistance."

She then muttered some Greek phrases and the mirror sprang to life.

"Oh!" A feminine voice rang out, "Lady Hecate, you again!"

"Yes, Speculum. It's me," Hecate replied impatiently.

"What can I do for you?" The mirror asked.

"Does this look okay to you? I mean, Eris isn't the best at making people fall in love…and I'm not sure if this looks right on me…" Hecate answered, still grooming herself.

"Honey, you look fine," was the reply.

"Oh really?" Hecate murmured.

"I think it's better than your long black dresses. You look like an old lady in mourning when you wear them!" Speculum said cheerfully, hoping to comfort her mistress.

Hecate's eyes widened as she heard this, "I DO NOT look like a distressed old woman!"

The mirror chuckled and said, "Well, you certainly don't look like a man!"

Hecate glared into the mirror. You know perfectly well what I mean."

The mirror replied by laughing again, and bobbing up and down enthusiastically.

"Hmph," Hecate grumbled, and plopped down into her lounge chair.

"Moping around won't bring Poseidon to you, will it now?" Speculum said soothingly.

"Oh, hush."

Hecate snapped her fingers, and almost instantly, a small glass vial was in her hand. She carefully tucked it into a hidden pocket of her dress. Then, she stood up and walked away, leaving Speculum behind.

Hecate strode out of her palace and waved her arm. The black marble castle disappeared, and in its place stood a meadow.

She quickly turned on her heel and started walking towards the Olympian hall at a furious tempo.

"When I get back, I'll make sure I do put a spell on Speculum…" Hecate began plotting different ways to make Speculum a little more agreeable.

She was so engrossed in her planning that she didn't notice that someone was in front of her until the last moment. Hecate pumped into the back of someone, and they both toppled over.

The person let out a small whimper, and Hecate sprang up from the ground, brushing herself off in the process. The person turned over. It was Aphrodite. Aphrodite stood up and pouted.

Hecate internally smacked herself, and maid a mental note to bang her head into the wall later.

Aphrodite didn't even turn around to look at her, but said nonchalantly, "If you're another one of Apollo's servants with an invitation, my answer is, 'not for another few billion years.' "

Hecate stumbled back, but didn't answer. Aphrodite turned to look at her, and her jaw immediately dropped.

"H-hecate!" Aphrodite stammered, "I never expected you to come out looking like…" She clamped her hand over her mouth.

Aphrodite began scanning over Hecate's outfit, and her nose wrinkled in distaste. "No, NO!" Aphrodite muttered, "The colors aren't right!"

Hecate just stood there, shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably as Aphrodite analyzed her clothes in the middle of the road. Just when Hecate felt she could die from humiliation, Aphrodite suddenly grabbed her hand and squealed, "We're going to my place!"

Hecate lunged forward from the impact of the jerk and when she was teleported, fell flat on her face.

Aphrodite groaned and helped Hecate to her feet. Before she could gain sight of her surroundings, Aphrodite whisked them both to her dressing room.

"Ummm…" Hecate stammered, "I-I can't stay. Maybe another time…"

"Come ON!" Aphrodite gushed, "It'll be for just a few minutes. When I see depressing creatures or someone less fortunate than I….I simply have to take over! I know exactly what you need! **(Wahahah, Wicked takes over nowwww) **

"It's okay…"

"No really!"

"Seriously, it's fine!"

"I'm the goddess of beauty! I know these things!"

"No, really, I have to go!"

"Come on!"

Pause.

"Fine…just a few minutes."

Aphrodite's eyes brightened, "Full make-over time!"

-Line Break-

Aphrodite stepped back, her eyes tearing up, "You look wonderful!"

It was true, Aphrodite had done a marvelous job. The dress clung to her sides, but it looked innocent, at the same time showing off her slender body. I could describe more, but let's just say it was perfect, and the make-up was extraordinary. I'll leave the rest to you and your imagination.

"Umm…it's pink," Hecate stated.

"Umm…of course it is!" Aphrodite mimicked.

_I guess it might impress Poseidon…_

Hecate looked up and met Aphrodite's gaze for the first time during their whole meeting. Their eyes locked and Aphrodite's widened in amazement. "Oh. My. Gods. You're in love!"

Aphrodite squealed and jumped around, "It's been a while since a minor goddess has had such a strong aura of love as yours!"

Hecate nervously said, "I-I'm not in love."

Aphrodite's eyes glinted, "I can tell these things, Hecate. Don't lie to the love goddess." She shook her finger disapprovingly, "Who is it?"

"Why does it matter?" Hecate sighed.

"Well, I can help you!"

"Why would you want to help me? Is there something you want from me?"

"Well, of course, there's a price."

"Oh yeah, I assumed that."

Silence.

"You can help me though?" Hecate asked.

"Pfttt…of course!" Aphrodite replied.

"Alright, just swear on the river Styx that you won't tell any one of our plans and the one I love. Also, swear that you will do everything to help me. This is a very important matter. And if there is a child conceived, you will tell no one of his or her true heritage."

"Okay, okay! I'm dying! I swear on Styx! Just tell me!" Aphrodite squeaked.

"Good. It's Lord Poseidon."

"What?"

"Poseidon."

"THAT UGLY SEA GOD?"

"He's not ugly!"

"Sure…."

"Well, just have Eros strike an arrow shaft into Lord Poseidon's heart okay?" Hecate huffed, "And also, swear Eros to secrecy."

"Okay," Aphrodite said, "But this all comes with a price."

Hecate sighed, "I'll tell Eris not to meddle with your favorite couples, okay?"

"More." Aphrodite said, motioning with her hand.

"And give you unlimited spell and potion coupons that last for a decade."

"Deal," Aphrodite shook hands with Hecate solemnly before waving her hand and saying, "Now go see Poseidon. I WILL meet with you later."

Hecate quietly slipped out of Aphrodite's palace and took a few deep breaths of the fresh air. She couldn't stand the smell in there. It was almost too sweet.

She extended her wings and flew to the Olympic hall, which was a while away. **(Yes, she has wings. This isn't actually a recorded fact, but hey, she's the goddess of magic. I'm creating wings for her.)**

When she got there, her wings disappeared, and she straightened out her dress. She thought, "Well as long as I am here I guess I can look for Poseidon. But this place is huge, where I am I going to find him? Hmm…well I guess the throne room would be the first place to look."

The 12 Olympians had just had their meeting that happened every decade. All the Olympians were summoned to the throne room and they discussed the troubles of the world. At least that was what they were supposed to do. Now-a-days, they just argued over useless things and never got anywhere. It was a burden to all of them, and even the minor gods felt the impact. Zeus was usually angry and was extra harsh on them.

She started walking up the steps and into the Temple heading toward the throne room. "Wow this is a long hallway" she thought to herself. She hadn't ever went down this hallway, because when Olympus was moved to New York, they got a whole new look. Plus, she hadn't been summoned to the throne room for at least a century.

As she walked past, she saw statues and paintings of every Olympian god . She even stopped to admire one of Poseidon that caught her interest, but she hurried along so that the plan could be carried out, the savior of the world on her mind. By the time she reached the doors to the throne room Hecate could hear an argument taking place inside. Being the curious woman that she was, Hecate put her ear to the door to listen to the argument.

"Oh don't tell 'Amphy' me. You know exactly what I am talking about Poseidon!" A feminine voice yelled out, very angry "I know what I saw! Making love with a mortal while I was away!"

"I am telling you the truth Amphitrite!" A male voice pleaded, "I have not slept, or made love with a mortal since my brothers and I made that pact years ago. I swear on the River Styx!"

Thunder rumbled to ensure the oath and nothing happened. Still Amphitrite would not listen, despite what just happened.

"I don't care! I know what I saw and that is IT. I'm TIRED of you going and having affairs! You are just as bad as Zeus and Hera! I will be back in the ocean, but if you so much as come anywhere near me you will regret it." With that Amphitrite stocked out of the throne her eyes blazing with fury.

Hecate stepped aside as Amphitrite slammed the doors open. She caught a glance of Amphitrite's face, and noticed Amphitrite's eyes were glazed over.

"So that was what Eris was talking about…I wonder what else she has in store," Hecate thought to herself, and with that walked through the doors. When she walked in the sight was not nice. Poseidon was a wreck. Some statues were smashed to pieces. He was sitting on his throne crying his heart out. Hecate went to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulders and just left it there, knowing she shouldn't say anything.

"I assume you heard that argument," Poseidon choked.

"I could hear it from down the hall. I'm sorry…it was kind of hard to hear anyway. I think Zeus had the architect make the walls and doors almost sound-proof, just so he wouldn't disturb the minor gods during the meetings," Hecate said, trying to make the mood lighter. Almost immediately, she started having pangs of guilt tear at her heart. She was having second thoughts about drugging him.

Poseidon gave a half-hearted chuckle, "The meeting today was disastrous."

Hecate glanced at Apollo's damaged throne and cringed. Not a good sign…

"Hey," she said suddenly, "Why don't you go and hang out in the mortal world? That should help clear your mind. Nothing Greek-related to worry about." She hoped Poseidon would agree to go with her.

"That's exactly why Amphitrite's mad at me!" Poseidon sobbed again, "She thinks I'm having an affair with a mortal!"

"We won't go anywhere to arouse her suspicion. I can shrink down to my 15 year old form, and you, your 15 year old form, and we can just pretend we're twins or something. We both have black hair…" She suggested.

Two Hours Later

Hecate could not believe it she was hanging out with the love of her life. She was ecstatic, and she could not believe all the stuff that they had done already: walked in the park, played at the arcade (Poseidon's idea), and they even took pictures in a photo booth. Poseidon even complimented on how pretty she looked but still her heart leapt in her chest. They then entered a restaurant for lunch and that was when Hecate decided it was the best time to put her part of the plan into action.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Tell us in a review!**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eris POV

As soon as Hecate huffed back to her palace, I immediately put my part of the plan into action. The whole time I was doing my work, I was inwardly cursing Hecate and her stubbornness. Okay, she's one of my few friends, and she's pretty nice to me, but GODS, she can be as stubborn as a mule. I knew that Hecate wouldn't like what I pulled out for her to wear, and I also knew that she would try to wear her idea of what "acceptable clothes" looks like.

I will admit that the clothes make her look like an old woman. Okay, the dresses actually very pretty if you're going to a funeral, and she pulls them off quite nicely. But on any other occasion, she looks like a depressed old lady. But don't tell her that I said that. She'll kill me.

So, I had to make a slight little detour before I finished messing with Amphitrite. I hastily grabbed a cloak from my wardrobe, but I immediately put it back. Cursing at my rushed movements that I couldn't control, I grabbed the one right next to it.

It was the one that Hecate enchanted for me. It can't burn, get wet, and the hood won't come off unless I want it to. I would need the enchantment for such a job.

After that, I stirred to potion in the cauldron and walked out of my laboratory, shutting the door firmly behind me. I spoke a password (no, I'm not telling you what it is) and pulled my cloak on. The hood shielded my face from anyone who would want to meddle with my business.

This was a little part to the plan that I didn't tell Hecate…but it was all for a good reason. My best friend would need a lot of help when it came to seducing men. I mean, sure, she has magic on her side, but that's not really enough.

She wanted to get a _child _from a _married_ guy. That was going to take a lot of work…

Anyway, back to the point. I flashed to the front Aphrodite's palace. I hadn't ever been there before. In fact, at the time, I hadn't really been anywhere besides my and Hecate's palace before. Don't ask me how I found out where her palace was.

Maybe it was the over-whelming stench of perfume. Or the awful, bright, shade of pink. Or the glitter that was strewn everywhere. Or the aura of love coming from it. Or the fact that I felt like gagging as I walked up to it.

Well, I pulled off my hood and went up to the door and knocked a few times. I stood there for a few minutes, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not the most patient of people. So, I decided to solve my dilemma by attempting to bust down the door.

That got someone's attention. I heard a thump and the door opened…revealing Ares in nothing but a pair of briefs.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARES?!" I felt a sudden urge to box his ears or give him bad luck for eternity.

I looked away from him and attempted to stare at the bird who was curiously watching the exchange.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Ares just looked bored. He attempted to close the door, but luckily, I put my foot through the crack just in time. Using my foot, I swung the door back open and kicked Ares in the shin.

"Man whore," I muttered.

Ares looked murderous, his fists clenched at his sides. I think he was just about to punch me when Aphrodite appeared at his side and started kissing him.

I looked away in disgust. Did I mention Aphrodite had a long T-shirt on, and probably nothing else?

I blinked a few times. No, it was real.

I cleared my throat loudly, hoping that would get their attention.

So…apparently, they have about zero modesty, and also are pretty much deaf.

"If you _really_ want to smother each other, even using a pillow case is easier."

Ares paid no attention to my comment (did I mention he's probably deaf?)

However, Aphrodite broke the embrace long enough to pout, "Well, you didn't have to come and interrupt us."

They went back to what looked like killing each other using their mouths.

After standing there for a few seconds, I flicked my wrist and starting working my magic. Ares pulled apart from Aphrodite's embrace and his eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me, you pig," He sneered. Ares started backing away.

I laughed behind my hand. He was probably the only god that would fall for that trick.

"It's me, Aphrodite!" She latched onto his arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Ares," I growled, sending him a mental message, "She is the enemy."

Ares started advancing, his fist poised to punch.

Then, out of nowhere, Aphrodite stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him.

I frowned.

When the kiss broke, Ares shook his head and made a weird grunting sound. And with that, the spell was broken. I silently cursed.

Aphrodite turned to me and smirked, "Love is stronger than hate, my dear."

I scowled. And lost my temper. I felt a tug in my gut, and I felt very, very hot. I don't really remember what happened next, but the next thing I knew, Ares was pinning me to a wall and Aphrodite was slapping me in the face.

"ERIS!" Aphrodite shrieked.

I looked into her eyes and saw something that looked like fear.

"If you want to set something on fire, go do it SOMEWHERE ELSE," Ares hissed, "You almost burned down the palace."

_Oh, so that's what happened. I somehow managed to set something on fire! Ha, good one!_

I tried to push him off me, but his grip was strong. I sighed, looking past him in annoyance.

My eyes rested on the remains of the table and chairs that had once been there. They were burnt to a crisp.

_So that's what he meant._

I tried to slip out of his hold but I only managed to have my throat pressed against a hand and my eyes meeting a pair of angry ones.

I guess it was time to talk my way out things again.

"Lord Ares," I leaned towards his ear and murmured in a low voice. His eyes glazed over. "You will attack Lady Aphrodite right now. No questions asked. Now."

He stumbled away from me and turned to Aphrodite, pulling out his sword. As soon as he was about 4 feet away from me, I stood up, brushed my hands off on my cloak and stopped the spell.

"Whaaaa," Ares groaned and fell to the floor.

If you ever want to visit an idiot, just go see Ares. That imbecilic creature would probably agree to see you without hesitation if you're a female.

Don't worry about me-he won't see this. I don't think he can read.

Aphrodite glared at me and started speaking, "Eris, you should just leave. You have business to attend to. Just go. Now would be good."

_Is she trying to charm speak me?_

"Aphrodite, you can stop charm speaking now."

She looked sort of surprised and pouted again.

"UGH," she whined, "Fine. Just tell me what you want, and leave."

I smirked. Okay. That was surprisingly faster than I thought.

"And while you're at it, please don't set anything else on fire."

I still was getting used to the fact that I had summoned fire. That was just scary. I started thinking about it…

_If I get control over those powers, I can be of more use to the Olympians. Then, I could maybe become an Olympian. Then, I'd get recognition. AND THEN, ALL THE LITTLE DOLTS WOULD GO DOWN IN FLAMES._

I was jerked to reality when I heard a shriek. Aphrodite's T-shirt was on fire. She frantically ran outside, and I followed her out of curiosity. I could care less if she got third degree burns all over her pretty face, but her goddess powers would probably heal them. If Apollo, the other buffoon, wouldn't do it for her first.

Aphrodite jumped into the fountain. When she got out, she was drenched, but to my surprise, the fire kept burning. I did find the sight amusing, but in order to not look suspicious, I made an attempt to put out the fire.

I ran over and pushed Aphrodite to the ground. She was still screaming and squirming, but I managed a feeble attempt to pound the shirt. That didn't work out. The flames just burned with a new ferocity.

Aphrodite kept screaming bloody murder, and I tried with all my might to extinguish the fire, but only managed to send a bush into flames. I mentally kicked myself and made a note to practice my powers later.

By the time I got my mind together and put out the fire, Aphrodite's T-shirt no longer looked like a shirt…and much more like a shawl.

Then, hell broke.

Aphrodite was running around like an insane woman, saying some words I'd rather not repeat. Ares had broken out of his stupor and had rushed outside, finding his "lover" almost nude, and was running to catch her. I was shielding my eyes from the horrible sight and setting objects near the two on fire, in hopes of getting their attention.

After a few minutes of this, I got impatient and started yelling some curses in Greek, but the most important words I said were, "I CAME HERE FOR ONE THING. AND ARES HAS TO RUIN IT ALL."

Aphrodite stopped in her tracks and turned towards me, a glint in her eye. "Were you looking for some company, Eris, dear?"

Ares came to a halting stop, but not before bumping into Aphrodite and sending her sprawling. With another shriek, she fell flat into the dirt.

I backed away, "NO, FOR GODS SAKE. That's_ nasty_."

Aphrodite brushed herself off and stood up with all the dignity anybody could muster with nothing but a "shawl" on, and being covered in dirt.

"I just wanted to ask you to help out Hecate. She needs an outfit for a….date…but she probably won't wear the outfit I laid out for her."

"Why should I help you?" Aphrodite huffed, "You ruined my day, AND Ares T-shirt." She caressed Ares cheek.

I sighed. THIS is why I hate love. If that can even count as love…

I knew they would eventually get hurt. Their relationship was widely accepted, but they wouldn't last. And the godess of love would be betrayed by her own element. I have first hand experience with that topic. Don't ask. I hate it when people ask me questions about those things.

I pursed my lips in mock thought, "HMM….MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I CAN DO THIS!"

I concentrated and tried to summon some fire. I felt very sick, and my vision was starting to blur, so I stopped trying.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite was yelling her head off and wailing like a two year old child. A finger pointed behind me and I hesitantly turned around. The fountain was rubble.

My eyesight was getting worse and I felt weak in the knees. The last time I felt like this was…when I was still a mortal.

**A/N: Yeah, you guys are probably really mad at me for not updating in so long. Sorry.**

**And you guys are probably going, "WHAT?! That's unrealistic." Sorry.**

**WELL...I have nothing to say to that. .-. sorry.**

**It's fanfiction. I'm going to make Eris awesome like that. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. If I did, I would be famous, and not living my loser life on fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hecate and Poseidon had to wait 15 minutes for a table to open for the dinner, but finally, they got a seat. They sat down in one of the more secluded spots in the diner, a corner that had leafy plants on the one side. That worked for Hecate, since it gave her the privacy she would need to slip the potion into Poseidon's drink. The only thing she needed to do was give Poseidon a reason to leave for those few seconds she needed to drip the concoction in.

After the waitress came to get their orders, there was an awkward silence between the two, even though the atmosphere was pleasantly comfortable and there was a light buzz of conversations around them. Hecate got a little uncomfortable, so she decided to start up a conversation. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Poseidon…how was your day?"

A flash of pain and anger washed over Poseidon's face before he gained control of himself and kept his emotions calm.

Hecate felt her cheeks warm and she suddenly felt the urge to hide under the table in embarrassment. She had not thought about…

She quickly tried to cover up, "I meant before the…Amphitrite thing. I did not mean to provoke…"

Hecate hoped he wouldn't get mad at her for asking.

Poseidon smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling. Hecate felt like a child under his gaze, as if she was an naïve one that had said some endearingly stupid.

"It was actually pretty nice. Oceanus hasn't attacked in a few months, which is nice. The waters are pretty clear so it's not too much of a hassle to clear the pollution and junk out of the water. Then…came the Amphitrite problem."

His tone sobered. But after a moment, his eyes twinkled again with the same light that Hecate had loved since she recognized it.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I am fine thanks to your little impromptu getaway. Thanks…for that. I really needed it."

Hecate smiled. "You're welcome. Glad I could help."

The waitress returned with their orders, and Hecate sensed she a good opportunity to give drop the potion in was coming soon.

The food smelled so mouth-watering that Hecate felt close to drooling over it. So they ate in comfortable silence, only talking here and there about how the council could be better and other trivial things.

Then, Poseidon had to get up and go to the washroom.

Here's my chance. Don't. Mess. Up.

Hecate reached down to the right side of the skirt and groped around, searching for the tiny vial. She cursed under her breath when she almost fell off her chair in the attempt.

Her eyes widened. It wasn't there.

She tried the other side of her skirt.

Then she remembered.

Eris POV

Just when I felt like I was going to pass out, my vision cleared and I felt normal. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried out the tips that Hecate had told me. "Breathe," I told myself, "Breathe. In…out. In….out."

When I opened my eyes again, Aphrodite was looking into my eyes, and I was on the ground.

"I'll do anything. Just swear that you won't do anything to my children and that you won't mess with me ever again." She said in a choked voice.

Okay, maybe I was sort of evil for going as far as that…but the goddess of discord DOES NOT feel sympathy. That's a big no-no.

"It is a simple task," I growled, "You are in no position to ask me of promises."

"Well," Aphrodite sniffed, "Then, I won't help you."

Breathe….breathe.

She turned on her heel and walked away.

"FINE," I shouted at her back. I wouldn't have done that in any other situation. I'm usually stubborn when it comes to things like this, but I was desperate…for time.

Aphrodite turned around and looked at me with malice, "Swear. On the river Styx."

"I swear on styx that I will cause no harm to your children," I said, adding a muttered, "directly."

I glanced at her face, looking for clues to tell me if she had heard my last word. To my relief, she didn't look like she heard it.

"And…?" She prodded

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll try not to mess with you ever again."

She crossed her arms. "Try," she echoed before grumbling, "The nerve."

"Nope, that's not enough," She said loudly.

"WHAT?!"

"Just swear that you won't mess with any of my favorite couples for the next century."

"Fine."

"…SWEAR ALREADY."

"OKAY, OKAY!"

"..."

"I swear on styx that I won't mess with ANY of your favorite couples for the next century."

Man, that really pained me, but as I said, I was desperate. Anyway, I could break up other mortal couples. But that wasn't as amusing as driving demi-gods apart.

Aphrodite paused before saying, "Alright you have a deal. Do you know where she is?"

"She is on her way to the Temple." I said as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't want to look like I actually CARED about someone. That would totally ruin my rep.

Then she poofed out of sight in a pink cloud, leaving behind the smell of perfume and all that crap.

I hoped she would put on something before she went to find Hecate…

"Well," I muttered, "That takes care of that. AND NOW, I need to get to the throne room. Fast."

I was pretty mad at that point. All THIS, for a free coupon and being a child's patron?!

Okay, that was pushing it, even for me. I didn't even know if the kid was going to be as powerful as Hecate hoped he/she would be. I didn't want to have a mutual bond with a weakling.

Anyway, I teleported myself to the entrance of the throne room and waited for Amphitrite to arrive. I needed Amphitrite to have an argument with Poseidon and have Hecate there to witness it.

That was also a part of the plan that I didn't really tell her.

It turns out that I did not have to wait for long for Amphitrite to appear next to me. "Hey Amphitrite long time no see (no pun intended). How have you been?" I asked casually.

"Oh hey, I'm doing good." Amphitrite looked almost too happy for my liking.

" It's really nice having Poseidon to all to myself…you know…the pact and everything. He hasn't been with a mortal for a while, so I don't have to get mad at him. He really wants a demi-god child, but I don't see why." Amphitrite added thoughtfully.

See what I mean about love? The first thing she says when she talks to me is about Poseidon. Like I want to hear about that idiotic, two-faced- I have a feeling he can read, so I'm not going to go any further into my description

I felt kind of bad about ruining her mood, but the plan required me to lie straight to my "friend's" face. But, Eris does NOT give up. It was now or never. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble there Amphy, but your husband has not exactly been keeping his promise towards being faithful to you from here on in as of lately."

"What do you mean? He has been home at his palace with me this whole time. Are you calling me a liar, Eris?" Amphitrite said in a louder tone.

I searched my mind for a believable lie.

"Well…every now and then, I like to cause a little discord among the gods. I looked into my mirror and asked to see Poseidon…and low and behold, he was flirting and nuzzling a mortal woman's neck. And that was all without my help. He was also saying how much that he loved her and that he would do anything to be with her." I said, hoping with everything in me that she believed me. When I looked at her face, her eyes were glazed over, which meant that she fell for my lie.

Now, I just needed Poseidon to show his ugly face. I still didn't (and still don't) know what Hecate saw/sees in him, but, oh well.

"Where is that, so-called 'husband' of mine? I need to give him a piece of my mind right now!" Amphitrite yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You don't need to yell for me. You can just come into the throne room. You know that, right?" Poseidon just poofed right in front of us.

Just as Amphy dragged Poseidon into the throne room I flashed away into my palace.

My part was done…well, hopefully.

Anyways, who knew how long Amphy was going to be under my spell.

Hopefully not too long, but long enough for Poseidon to give Hecate what she needs.

I teleported back to my palace, which was pretty small compared to everybody else's palaces, so I guess I should just call it a house. The gods didn't really like me.

I skipped through my traps and got to my front door without falling into a deep pit…for once. That's one of the problems when you have traps all over the place. It's hard to remember where some are.

Anyway, I got back to my laboratory and looked into my mirror. I saw my reflection and I looked like a mess. My hair was strewn all over the place and I looked pretty disheveled. My immortal goddess powers weren't really helping my look at this point.

By the way, this isn't any normal mirror. It's a pool of water that is suspended in the air. I enchanted the water, and Hecate gave me a spell to defy gravity.

I summoned my powers and looked into the mirror. I saw Hecate. She looked nice! Aphrodite probably unknowingly did her part of the plan well, and Hecate let her do it without killing her! I'm not so sure about the latter, but I know she looked stunning.

She was in a corner of a restaurant talking with Poseidon. I made a little happy dance. She was smart enough to sit in the corner! I made a mental note to applaud her later.

"Poseidon, how was your day?"

I stopped doing what must have been a pretty horrifying version of the jig. My eyes widened. Hecate just ruined the moment there. I crossed off my mental note and replaced it with a note reminding me to yell my brains out at her for that.

I drew up a chair and watched intently. They talked a little more and then Poseidon had to go to the bathroom. I decided to give him some modesty, and watched Hecate. She started reaching into the folds of her skirt, but her clumsy fingers couldn't find the damned vial!

She pounded a fist into the table, almost knocking the food from the plates. The man in the next booth turned to look at her, and his face was so comical, I almost laughed. Hecate blushed and the man went back to eating whatever he was eating.

I heard Hecate mutter a few words, and I felt power emanating from her body, but the feeling stopped after a few seconds. I heard her curse, and that's when I realized it.

During her make-over with Aphrodite, she must've forgotten it at the palace.

I screamed at her through the mirror, but I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. It's best that she didn't. If she heard what I yelled, she probably would've enchanted me and kept me from talking for a while. And if you didn't notice, I like talking. Note that I didn't say talking to idiots.

I said talking.

And that counts talking to myself, which I do a lot.

Hecate slammed a hand into the table, and started banging her forehead into the table too. That's right, Hecate. That's right. Who's guilty now?! Now I have to fix your problems again.

I teleported back to Aphrodite's palace and banged on her door.

* * *

**A/N: SO sorry for not updating in such a while!**

**If you are reading this, thanks for staying with me! *claps for you* you made it 5 chapters in without dying.**

**If you are a returning reader, you may want to read the previous chapter, because I added a few important things.**

**AND GUESS WHAT?! I have over 6,000 views now! *balloons float out of ground* Thanks to who-ever helped me acheive this.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers, favorite-rs and followers!**

**To:**

**animefan 1996: Thanks! here's the update!**

**Anime Princess: Thanks for the clarifications. I've edited my previous chapter, but if you find it unsatisfying, just PM me or leave a review!**

**ER3BUS: Awww, thanks for the kind review and importantly, staying with this crappy fanfic this whole time!**

**BadassBatman: Ah, if you want to read my previous chapter (i've edited it)...i've changed it a little. It does have a few key elements that you need to know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Katlover98: XD I'm glad you are feeling for the characters! Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 6

Hecate stared at her food. The delicious aroma would've been appetizing in any other circumstance, but at this point, she was getting ready to cry.

All this. For gods who don't even pay attention to me. Why can't I just…

A voice buried in her mind started curses and called for her to forget the plan.

You're children are dessstined to be weak, Hecattte. Your child will be like the othersss. He will die, like the othersss. The prophessssy. Remember. He will die becaussse you created him.

Hecate shook her head furiously and unconsciously slammed a fist into the table. Hecate tried to close her mind off and muttered an ancient spell, but the voice continued.

Remember lasssst time?

Hecat was surprised that the spell didn't work, and felt her cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment. She scolded herself.

See, you can't even do a simple spell.

Hecate resorted to the last decision. She started to bang her forehead into the table, as if she could just knock the voice out of her head.

She knew that all her demi-god children would die. She was immortal…and she would taste the bitterness of it every time…

Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children. I can't have another child die…no.

Hecate clasped her hands

I AM a weakling…I have been ever since my existence…why me…why is it always me…

Suddenly, she stopped. She knew.

If she didn't let one of her children die, she would have to live with the fact that she let millions of children die. She'd have to live with the fact that they had all died because she was too afraid to let her first godling child die.

And because of her selfish-ness, she'd probably never be able to see Poseidon again...and she would never be able to raise a godling of her own. That was enough to make Hecate determined. For reasons she didn't know, Hecate wanted a godling badly. Very badly.

She was tired of watching her children die. She was tired of having to stay in her chambers and watch her children from afar. She was tired of having to see them grow up abandoned, alone. She was tired of ancient laws.

Hecate wanted to raise a child of her own. One that she could really be a mother too.

She let a tear slip down her cheek.

Oh, gods, she thought, I wish my first godling child would come at another time than this. I have to let him or her go again.

A few minutes later, Hecate was still trying to compose herself. Many centuries of practice had taught her the art of holding back tears, and she made use of the skill. She distracted herself by trying to figure out how to get her potion back so she could finish what she had started.

Poseidon excused himself from the table and quickly walked to the washroom. He had sensed a powerful presence following him and Hecate since they neared the restaurant. Something was stirring inside of him, and he didn't like the feeling. At first, he wondered if it was just nerves (he had to admit that Hecate did look charming in her dress) or if Hecate simply hadn't noticed. Poseidon took note that Hecate did seem rather cheerful.

The feeling got even stronger as he sat down at the table. He wondered if the waitress was actually a monster…

So, Poseidon left for the bathroom so he could possibly make escape through the window. He didn't want to take any risks with teleporting, but it turned out he didn' need to. Poseidon swung open the bathroom door quickly and the door met a man in the back of the head. Poseidon immediately started apologizing, and bent down to help the man up. The stranger sounded like he had just gotten stabbed by a sword and got the sword twisted in his gut. The sound was pretty muffled, as he had fallen on the floor face down. The only thing that Poseidon could see was a mane of golden hair.

Suddenly, Poseidon stopped speaking. The powerful aura was exuding from the man.

Swiftly, Poseidon summoned his trident and put it to the back of the stranger's neck at almost the speed of sound.

"Who are you? Speak quickly."

The stranger started laughing.

Poseidon pressed his trident further into the man's neck.

"Tell me. What are you? I have no time for foolish games."

The stranger just snickered some more and flashed to the other end of the room. His face was still faing away from Poseidon.

Poseidon readied himself and willed many gallons of waters into the air from the toilets, and started whirling the water, intending to suck the stranger into a whirlpool.

Suddenly, the stranger turned around and waved his arms. "STOP!"

Poseidon paused the water flow, "Hermes?!"

"Duh," Hermes made a face and pointed at himself several times.

Poseidon willed the water back into the toilets and pushed Hermes into the wall, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hermes shrugged, "I could ask you the same."

Poseidon stopped pinning Hermes by the neck and rubbed his temple. "Why in Hades were you spying on me?"

Hermes vehemently nodded his head with a look that said, "You're an idiot." He dutifully recited, "I shall not divulge this information to no one, no-how, not ever. I swear on the River Twig."

Poseidon summoned his trident again and placed it against Hermes' neck, "Tell me."

"I already told you," Hermes whined.

"You'd better tell me more before I draw blood."

"WHY?!"

"I am in a position to kill you. I think you should tell me everything you know."

"So? It's just a pointy, little fork."

Poseidon's face turned red with fury. "ARE YOU CALLING MY TRIDENT A FORK?!"

Hermes shook his head violently and quickly responded, "Nononono….I swear, I didn't mean it. I swear. I swear."

"Tell."

"I'm sorry, I can't! I don't wanna die…"

The two glared at each other for a while before they heard the bathroom door open with a creak. Poseidon hurriedly shrunk his trident and started to pretend to wash his hands. Hermes ran over to a random sink, thinking it was a urinal, and started to pee in it.

The mortal looked at the two, who were still glaring at each other, before shaking his head and walking into a stall.

Poseidon and Hermes sighed.

"I'll finish this later," Poseidon threatened.

Hermes suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye before saying, "That girl you're with is almost prettier than your wife."

Poseidon abruptly understood.

"Amphy…I'm not lying. I swear…I love you…" Poseidon commenced to whispering some jibberish before swinging open the door and walking to finish his dinner with Hecate.

He didn't feel hungry anymore.

Halfway through the dinner, they still hadn't said too much. The both were absorbed in their own personal problems. Finally, it was Hecate who broke the silence. She had devised a new plan while he was in the bathroom.

"Poseidon," she started nervously, "Do you ever regret making that pact with your brothers about not having any more demi-god children?

Poseidon sighed and said slowly, "Sometimes, I do Hecate. I love children, but because demigod children of the Big Three are the most powerful…you know the rest. I really do wish I could take it back, but I don't want to risk the world."

"I understand."

They were silent for a few more minutes. Poseidon's thoughts wandered back to his problem with Amphitrite. With a flash of genius, he finally had it.

I can ask Hecate for a potion!

"Hecate, do you happen to have a potion that would help Amphitrite see the truth of this…whole issue?"

The gears in Hecate's head started whirring. A bunch of chain events started forming in her head.

"Yes, I believe I do."


	9. Chapter 61

Hecate stared at her food. The delicious aroma would've been appetizing in any other circumstance, but at this point, she was getting ready to cry.

All this. For gods who don't even pay attention to me. Why can't I just…

A voice buried in her mind started curses and called for her to forget the plan.

You're children are dessstined to be weak, Hecattte. Your child will be like the othersss. He will die, like the othersss. The prophessssy. Remember. He will die becaussse you created him.

Hecate shook her head furiously and unconsciously slammed a fist into the table. Hecate tried to close her mind off and muttered an ancient spell, but the voice continued.

Remember lasssst time?

Hecat was surprised that the spell didn't work, and felt her cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment. She scolded herself.

See, you can't even do a simple spell.

Hecate resorted to the last decision. She started to bang her forehead into the table, as if she could just knock the voice out of her head.

She knew that all her demi-god children would die. She was immortal…and she would taste the bitterness of it every time…

Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children. I can't have another child die…no.

Hecate clasped her hands

I AM a weakling…I have been ever since my existence…why me…why is it always me…

Suddenly, she stopped. She knew.

If she didn't let one of her children die, she would have to live with the fact that she let millions of children die. She'd have to live with the fact that they had all died because she was too afraid to let her first godling child die.

And because of her selfish-ness, she'd probably never be able to see Poseidon again...and she would never be able to raise a godling of her own. That was enough to make Hecate determined. For reasons she didn't know, Hecate wanted a godling badly. Very badly.

She was tired of watching her children die. She was tired of having to stay in her chambers and watch her children from afar. She was tired of having to see them grow up abandoned, alone. She was tired of ancient laws.

Hecate wanted to raise a child of her own. One that she could really be a mother too.

She let a tear slip down her cheek.

Oh, gods, she thought, I wish my first godling child would come at another time than this. I have to let him or her go again.

A few minutes later, Hecate was still trying to compose herself. Many centuries of practice had taught her the art of holding back tears, and she made use of the skill. She distracted herself by trying to figure out how to get her potion back so she could finish what she had started.

Poseidon excused himself from the table and quickly walked to the washroom. He had sensed a powerful presence following him and Hecate since they neared the restaurant. Something was stirring inside of him, and he didn't like the feeling. At first, he wondered if it was just nerves (he had to admit that Hecate did look charming in her dress) or if Hecate simply hadn't noticed. Poseidon took note that Hecate did seem rather cheerful.

The feeling got even stronger as he sat down at the table. He wondered if the waitress was actually a monster…

So, Poseidon left for the bathroom so he could possibly make escape through the window. He didn't want to take any risks with teleporting, but it turned out he didn' need to. Poseidon swung open the bathroom door quickly and the door met a man in the back of the head. Poseidon immediately started apologizing, and bent down to help the man up. The stranger sounded like he had just gotten stabbed by a sword and got the sword twisted in his gut. The sound was pretty muffled, as he had fallen on the floor face down. The only thing that Poseidon could see was a mane of golden hair.

Suddenly, Poseidon stopped speaking. The powerful aura was exuding from the man.

Swiftly, Poseidon summoned his trident and put it to the back of the stranger's neck at almost the speed of sound.

"Who are you? Speak quickly."

The stranger started laughing.

Poseidon pressed his trident further into the man's neck.

"Tell me. What are you? I have no time for foolish games."

The stranger just snickered some more and flashed to the other end of the room. His face was still faing away from Poseidon.

Poseidon readied himself and willed many gallons of waters into the air from the toilets, and started whirling the water, intending to suck the stranger into a whirlpool.

Suddenly, the stranger turned around and waved his arms. "STOP!"

Poseidon paused the water flow, "Hermes?!"

"Duh," Hermes made a face and pointed at himself several times.

Poseidon willed the water back into the toilets and pushed Hermes into the wall, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hermes shrugged, "I could ask you the same."

Poseidon stopped pinning Hermes by the neck and rubbed his temple. "Why in Hades were you spying on me?"

Hermes vehemently nodded his head with a look that said, "You're an idiot." He dutifully recited, "I shall not divulge this information to no one, no-how, not ever. I swear on the River Twig."

Poseidon summoned his trident again and placed it against Hermes' neck, "Tell me."

"I already told you," Hermes whined.

"You'd better tell me more before I draw blood."

"WHY?!"

"I am in a position to kill you. I think you should tell me everything you know."

"So? It's just a pointy, little fork."

Poseidon's face turned red with fury. "ARE YOU CALLING MY TRIDENT A FORK?!"

Hermes shook his head violently and quickly responded, "Nononono….I swear, I didn't mean it. I swear. I swear."

"Tell."

"I'm sorry, I can't! I don't wanna die…"

The two glared at each other for a while before they heard the bathroom door open with a creak. Poseidon hurriedly shrunk his trident and started to pretend to wash his hands. Hermes ran over to a random sink, thinking it was a urinal, and started to pee in it.

The mortal looked at the two, who were still glaring at each other, before shaking his head and walking into a stall.

Poseidon and Hermes sighed.

"I'll finish this later," Poseidon threatened.

Hermes suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye before saying, "That girl you're with is almost prettier than your wife."

Poseidon abruptly understood.

"Amphy…I'm not lying. I swear…I love you…" Poseidon commenced to whispering some jibberish before swinging open the door and walking to finish his dinner with Hecate.

He didn't feel hungry anymore.

Halfway through the dinner, they still hadn't said too much. The both were absorbed in their own personal problems. Finally, it was Hecate who broke the silence. She had devised a new plan while he was in the bathroom.

"Poseidon," she started nervously, "Do you ever regret making that pact with your brothers about not having any more demi-god children?

Poseidon sighed and said slowly, "Sometimes, I do Hecate. I love children, but because demigod children of the Big Three are the most powerful…you know the rest. I really do wish I could take it back, but I don't want to risk the world."

"I understand."

They were silent for a few more minutes. Poseidon's thoughts wandered back to his problem with Amphitrite. With a flash of genius, he finally had it.

I can ask Hecate for a potion!

"Hecate, do you happen to have a potion that would help Amphitrite see the truth of this…whole issue?"

The gears in Hecate's head started whirring. A bunch of chain events started forming in her head.

"Yes, I believe I do."


	10. Important note: location of story!

**A/N:**

**To alert all of my readers.**

*******THE EDITED VERSION OF THIS STORY WILL NOT BE POSTED HERE. IT WILL BE A WHOLE NEW STORY ON ITS OWN*******

**I apologize...this chapter is only an Author's Note, but I promise you, I will try to update soon!**

**(Added later: To those who are cursing me out right now because they think I have not updated, like the email alert says, and am just taunting them: Instead of posting new chapters to this story, I am creating a completely new story. Check my profile for it)**

* * *

**However, this note is extremely important.**

**I am finding that this story is completely and utterly atrocious, and I can't stand it anymore. I am having a hard time finding places for character development and to put in exciting/suspenseful things.**

**So...I'm going back and editing the whole thing.**

**I am changing quite a few things, and also adding a few things.**

* * *

*******THE EDITED VERSION WILL NOT BE POSTED HERE******

**Eris as a character will change, and will be a little more serious. I think I made a mistake with trying to make her the humor of the story. I apologize, again!**

**When I start editing, I do recommend going back and reading the chapters, because part of the plot has changed, and will be very important.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorit-ed or followed!**

**I am lucky to have such devoted readers!**

* * *

***The edited version WILL NOT be posted here! It will be a whole new chain of documents on its own.***

**I hope I stressed that enough.**

**If you have any questions, please PM me.**


End file.
